EL AMOR NOS ENCONTRÓ
by paola.suarezsierra
Summary: Esta es la historia de amor entre Damon Salvatore y (Tu Nombre), tendrán que enfrentar muchos problemas y una tragedia devastara a una persona de esta pareja pero ambos se darán cuenta que "El amor los encontró" para unirlos por la eternidad
1. Sinopsis

Prologo...

Damon Salvatore es un vampiro sanguinario, cínico, pero a la vez alguien romántico y cariñoso pero no lo demuestra por miedo a ser lastimado ya que toda mujer que ha llegado a amar lo a rechazado, pero llego (tn), una chica de ciudad que no se interesa por lo que digan los demás, sus padres por lastima fallecieron y ella se quedó sola descontando a sus hermanos pero casi no platica con ellos ya que son mayores que ella y ya tienen sus propios asuntos que atender. (tn) comienza a encerrarse en su habitación, sus hermanos se preocupan por ella así que la envían a Mystic Falls, una pequeña ciudad donde sus padres nacieron y donde se conocieron, (tn) se niega a ir pero sus hermanos la obligan así que de mala gana acepta lo que no sabe es que en ese viaje conocerá al futuro dueño de su corazón. Una vez en Mystic Falls (tn) conoce a Damon Salvatore, le parece arrogante al inicio pero el mismo día que lo conoce se entera de que en realidad es alguien que ha sufrido y es incomprendido por los que lo rodean de esta hermosa forma comienza el viaje de (tn) y Damon donde descubrirán que juntos pueden vencer hasta las cosas más complicadas y que aunque se nieguen a aceptarlo (en el inicio), el amor los encontró para unirlos por la eternidad.


	2. Damon Salvatore

/NARRA (tn)/

Primer día en el que despierto en Mystic Falls y ni siquiera me he levantado de la cama y ya me quiero ir pero debo intentar adaptarme a este nuevo lugar pues según mis hermanos aquí se conocieron mis padres así que espero encontrar también al amor de mi vida, en fin debo arreglarme ya que solo tengo hoy y mañana para hacer lo que quiera porque el lunes ya entro al aburrido instituto. Me levante-con mucha flojera-de la cama, me dirigí al baño y tome una relajante ducha de aproximadamente 30 minutos, salí muy relajada y por pisar fuera de la alfombra del baño casi me caigo, me puse un lindo conjunto deportivo, calenté un poco los músculos y salí a correr, mi plan era correr solo la manzana porque no conozco el pueblo, me coloque los audífonos y comencé trotar. Después de unos minutos de detuve y me di cuenta que estaba muy lejos de mi casa, no le di gran importancia y seguí trotando cuando de repente choque con alguien, espere el golpe pero nada, mantuve mis ojos cerrados hasta que escuche como una muy seductora voz me hablaba.

Damon: Hey preciosa abre tus ojos oh pensare que estas desmayada.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y lo primero que vi fueron un par de ojos perfectos color azul grisáceo, lo segundo fueron unos labios con una muy delicada pero provocativa forma de corazón y lo tercero fue que me di cuenta que tenía mi cintura rodeada con una fuerte brazo.

TN: Claro, estoy bien y gracias por no dejarme caer, lamento a ver chocado contigo, venia distraída.

Damon: no te preocupes porque digamos que no todos los días puedo sostener por la cintura a una chica tan hermosa.

TN: (te sonrojas) Bueno ese es un lindo cumplido pero ¿Puedes soltarme?

Damon: Ah claro disculpa si te incomode.

TN: no te preocupes, bueno ya me salvaste de caer ¿qué te parece acompañarme a mi casa y tomamos algo? Claro si gustas.

Damon: Hmm...Me encantaría acompañarte a tu casa y pues tomar algo contigo, te aviso que no traigo mi auto porque lo deje así que iremos caminando.

TN: Bueno ahora yo te aviso que no sé cómo llegar a mi casa.

Damon: No te debes preocupar porque conozco este aburrido pueblo como la palma de mi mano, solo dame tu dirección y yo te llevo.

TN: De acuerdo, mi dirección es calle maple número 162.

Damon: bueno está un poco lejos como a una hora de aquí, ya que estamos muy cerca de la salida de Mystic Falls.

TN: Bueno con ese tiempo podremos conocernos más.

Damon: cierto.

Damon y yo comenzamos a caminar, platicamos de todo, la verdad él era muy interesante y tengo que decirlo, muy guapo. Llegamos a mi casa, abrí la puerta y lo invite a entrar, estuvimos otro rato platicando e incluso me ayudo a preparar nuestro desayuno, era un gran cocinero y yo no sé cocinar así que me prometió que me enseñaría algunos platillos.

Después de un largo rato el teléfono de, OH POR DIOS, NO SE SU NOMBRE Y EH ESTADO TODO EL SANTO DÍA CON ÉL, bueno dejando eso de lado, él salió a contestar su teléfono y sonaba muy molesto, cuando volvió a entrar lo mire preocupa ¿Porque lo miraba así?

TN: ¿Está todo bien?-Curioso, soné preocupada.

Damon: Claro, y ahora que lo pienso no se tu nombre

TN: cierto y yo no se el tuyo, el mío es (TN) Smith

Damon: El mío es Damon Salvatore, y estoy más que encantado de poder conocerte pero me tengo que ir (se acerca a la puerta), adiós, te cuidas.

TN: Espera, ¿mañana me puedes dar un recorrido por el pueblo para conocerlo mejor?

Damon: será todo un placer, paso por ti a las 8, bye princesa (sale por la puerta y se va, te quedas sola).

TN (mientras cierras la puerta): Adiós mi salvador, te veo mañana.

Damon, que nombre tan extraño pero la verdad le va muy bien, jeje debo ir a ver que me pongo mañana, no mejor no, mañana veré eso ahorita subiere a dormir. Y quien lo diría, Damon Salvatore te acabo de conocer y ya eres importante para mí, debo estar loca.

/EN TU SUEÑO (narrador independiente)/

TN despertó en un cuarto, totalmente diferente al de ella, traía puesto un vestido color blanco, ajustado y con volados al final. Lentamente se levantó y descendió por unas esplendorosas escaleras de mármol hasta llegar a un salón donde se detuvo en el centro.

TN: Hola, ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Damon: solo nosotros dos princesa.

TN: Damon, eres tú, te extrañe (TN corre en dirección a Damon y lo abraza con fuerza)

Damon: No lleva mucho que me fui de tu casa

TN: cierto pero ¿estoy soñando?

Damon: Claro que si, por eso estas vestida así, por eso estamos en esta salón de baile, muy apropiado por cierto y por supuesto por eso estoy aquí. ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

TN: Sería todo un honor

De la nada comenzó a sonar una canción lenta y romántica, Damon tomo a (TN) de la mano y la acerco con delicadeza a él, ella recargo con suavidad su cabeza en el pecho de Damon y empezó el baile. Todo era perfecto pero (TN) separo su cabeza del pecho de Damon y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

TN: Si esto es un sueño ¿Puedo besarte?

Damon (se acerca a tu oído para susurrarte):Puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí, es tu sueño.

TN: Entonces are esto.

(TN) tomo el rostro de Damon con una mano, lo acerco al de ella y unió sus labios en un beso tierno pero apasionante. A pesar de ser un sueño (TN) lo estaba disfrutando, tenía ese contacto tan hermoso con los labios de Damon, la pregunta era ¿Porque deseaba tanto besarlo? ¿Se está enamorando de Damon?


	3. Un día juntos acompañado de problemas

/NARRA Damon/

Ufff, que sueño tan extraño ¿Por qué soñé que (TN) me besaba y que bailábamos? Debo estar loco, porque no pienso enamorarme de (TN), si es hermosa, divertida, amigable, bueno básicamente es perfecta, ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE CONTIGO DAMON SALVATORE?! NO TE PUEDES ENAMORAR ASÍ DE RÁPIDO Y FÁCIL ¿QUÉ NO TUVISTE SUFICIENTE CON QUE KATHERINE Y ELENA TE RECHAZARAN? AHORA QUIERES QUE TE RECHACE UNA DESCONOCIDA. Bueno Damon no te precipites tal vez solo sea otra de las locuras de tu mente. Tengo hambre, a claro ayer no me cene ni a una sola chica. Me levante y me fui a tomar una relajante ducha, todo estaba bien pero de golpe recordé que le dije a (TN) que la llevaría a recorrer el pueblo y tenia que pasar por ella a las 8 y eran las 7, solo tenia una hora para arreglarme así que con ayuda de mi velocidad vampírica me arregle y baje todo apresurado para poder llegar a tiempo.

/NARRA (TN)/

Que hermoso despertar, el sueño que tuve anoche fue el mejor de toda mi vida espera ¿Porqué digo eso? no, no (TN) no te puedes, no debes enamorarte de Damon, respira y relájate nada pasa y nada paso, y hoy tengo que salir con Damon, mejor me apuro porque.. espera son las 6 am aun tengo mucho tiempo así que me pondré a escribir en mi diario, mi mejor confidente. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a una madera suelta y con ayuda de una navaja la zafe y saque mi diario, tome mi pluma de murciélago y me senté en el taburete que esta junto a la ventana para poder escribir.

"Querido diario.

El día de hoy fue uno de los mejores despertares que tuve hace mucho tiempo porque soñe con Damon, el chico que acabo de conocer, es muy apuesto pero me eh dicho ¡No te puedes enamorar de él! porque pues es alguien rebelde pero me creeras que te digo que me encanta que sea así porque tiene una actitud completamente diferente a mis otros ex-novios, pero claro él no es mi novio, aunque ya siento que dentro de mi algo por él crece en un ritmo insesante, solo basta con que piense en su nombre, en su sonrisa o en su cabello para dejarme llevar en un mar de pensamientos amorosos hacia él. Increíble la promesa de que no me enamoraría de él se a roto ya que me eh sincerado contigo Diario.

Tu cabello negro como la noche,

Tus ojos azules como el mar,

Tu aroma tan embriagador que grabado en mi mente esta

Y tus labios tan adictivos con sabor a vino.

Atentamente: (TN) Smith, la que algún día espera ser tu novia.

Damon Salvatore en tan solo un día te has robado mi corazón y mis pensamientos, espero algún día poder besar tus labios y confirmar que son tan adictivos y tienen sabor a vino, pero más aun, espero que si algún día mis sentimientos por ti crecen y un día te enteras de ellos me puedas corresponder.

Bueno Diario me eh sincerado contigo y ahora mis ilusiones comenzaran a crecer, espero no arrepentirme."

Termine de escribir en mi diario y me arregle con un pantalón color blanco, una blusa azul cielo y unos zapatos de piso de color blanco, me cepille el cabello y baje a esperar a Damon pero apenas venia bajando las escaleras cuando sonó el timbre y me dirigí a abrir, me encontre con un par de ojos perfectos y una sonrisa reluciente.

TN: Hola, Damon ¿Quieres entrar?

Damon: Me gustaria entrar pero querias conocer el pueblo y podemos desayunar en El Grill

TN: ¿El Grill?

Damon: A claro, no conoces el pueblo bueno entonces ven conmigo

TN: De acuerdo tu ganas.

Nos subimos al auto y Damon condujo hasta "El Grill", era un lugar muy agradable. Damon como todo un caballero me abrio la puerta pero no pude evitar mirar a un grupo de chicas y una me miraba mezquinamente, yo le hice caso omiso.

Pedimos algo de desayunar y platicamos un buen rato, todo era perfecto hasta que esa chica entro y se dirigio con sus dos amigas a nuestra mesa

Elena: Hola Damon ¿Cómo estas?

Damon: Hola Elena, estoy bien, gracias, ahora adiós.

Elena: ¿Ahora me echas? Lo único era que conocieras a alguien más y a mi me dejarías botada

Damon: Elena por amor a todo lo sagrado, deja de hacer una escena de lo más inecesaria ¿No puedes ir a fastidiar a mi hermano?Por que la verdad estoy hasta el tope de ti. Yo ya no te amo y jamás lograras que te vuelva a amar, me rechazaste más de una vez y no gracias no lo voy a soportar, así que vete a fastidiarle la vida a otro.

Elena: Damon Salvatore esa la pagaras y caro, volverás a caer a mis pies así tenga que obligarte.

Damon: Si Elena lo que digas a ahora esfúmate de aquí que ya de seguro nos arruinaste la mañana.

Yo nada más observe como la tal Elena se alejaba refunfuñando.

TN: ¿Esa es Elena, la que pues no te quiso y te rechazo más de una vez?

Damon: Exacto, te juro que ya no la soporto, es un dolor de cabeza. Pero antes no era así.

TN: ¿Enserio? ¿Qué le paso?

Damon: Pues paso mucho tiempo con una mala influencia y se convirtió en una víbora de primera, no se como es que mi hermano sigue con ella, lamento que nos halla arruinado la mañana.

TN: Hey (tomando su mano), no te preocupes, de echo fue divertido verla alejándose toda molesta.

Damon: Si de echo si (comienza a sonar su telefono) Espera un segundo.

TN: Claro.

/NARRA Damon/

Maldita sea mi suerte, Elena llega y arruina mi mañana y ahora Stefan me fastidia.

/LAMADA TELEFONICA DE STEFAN Y DAMON/

Damon: Maldita sea Stefan ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Stefan: Tranquilo, solo queria decirte que Elena acaba de llamarme-Maldita llorona-y me dijo que la trataste mal en el Grill así que queria saber que sucedio pero no podemos conversar por telefono tengo que verte pero ya.

Damon: Hermanito créeme que no estoy de humor para tus aburridos sermones, estoy muy ocupado.

Stefan: Si, Elena también me dijo que estabas con una chica, más te vale que no juegues con ella.

Damon: ¡Stefan, tu no me dices que hacer y que no! Jamás por ningún maldito motivo jugaría con ella, porque...porque-Demonios, detesto tartamudear, me siento tarado-¡Estoy enamorado hasta la médula de ella, aunque no lo quiera admitir, la amo más de lo que ame a alguien en todos mis años de vampiro! pero tu hermanito, haces algún maldito comentario de esto y juro que te arranco el corazón.

Stefan: Okey, solo tranquilízate, juro no decir nada de nada sobre ese tema.

Damon: Más te vale, hermanito.

Stefan: De acuerdo, acabas de decírmelo a mi pero debes decir celo a ella si no puedes perderla, pero eso no cambia el echo de que debemos discutir el tema de Elena.

Damon: Claro, en 15 minutos estoy halla

/FIN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN/

Me acabo de sincerar con mi hermano así que regrese adentro pero me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida al notar como un imbécil tenia acorralada a mi princesa contra la pared, de inmediato la rabia se apodero de mi pero no contra TN sino contra el idiota que traba de besarla. Con toda la furia recorriendo mi torrente sanguíneo me acerque a ellos y le toque el hombro al imbécil, este se volteo y le di un puñetazo certero en el rostro que lo mando directo al suelo, mire a TN y en su mirada se notaba el alivio que le dio verme, se lanzo a mis brazos y me dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

TN: Gracias, tenia miedo. Creo que eres mi ángel guardián.

Que ironía, soy un vampiro, un ser diseñado para matar pero resulta que ahora la chica que estoy abrazando me dijo que soy su ángel guardián.

Damon: Ven, vamos a casa antes de que el imbécil ese despierte.

TN: Claro.

/NARRA TN/

Damon me llevo a casa después del tremendo susto que me dio cuando ese chico me quería besar.

Damon se estaba tardando, así que me dirigí al tocador para retocarme el brillo labial y para acomodarme el cabello pero cuando salí un muchacho me acorralo contra la pared, trate de zafarme pero presiono su cuerpo contra el mio limitando mi movimiento, olía a alcohol, me preocupe.

TN: Por favor, suéltame.

Chico: ¿Por qué te soltaría si eres tan guapa? Por cierto soy Scott.

TN: No me importa quien eres, suéltame.

Scott: Mejor me entretengo un poco contigo.

Ese tal Scott trato de besarme pero me resistí con todas mis fuerza y rogaba a todo lo sagrado que alguien me ayudara pero cuando creí que las cosas no empeorarían me tomo por la cintura y recargo más su peso sobre mi, me empezaba a faltar el aire cuando de repente Scott callo al suelo inconsciente mire a la persona que me salvo y era nada más y nada menos que Damon, me lance a sus fuertes brazos y lo apreté contra mi con todas mis fuerzas

Llegamos a mi casa, Damon me acompaño y se despidió de mi.

TN: ¿Ya no te veré hoy?

Damon: Claro (miro su reloj) son las 2, regreso a las 4 y el resto del día soy todo tuyo

TN: Okey, adiós, no se te olvide que ya tienes compromiso conmigo.

Damon: Eso jamás se me olvidaría.

Damon se marcho y yo subí corriendo a mi cuarto, me metí a bañar y me cambie por una falda de color negro, una blusa blanca y me coloque unos zapatos de piso de color negros, tenia que verme super coqueta para él, ya se que no era mi novio ni nada pero de verdad quiero que se fije en mi. Pasaron las 2 horas volando, escuche el timbre, baje muy rapido, me acomode por ultima vez mi cabello y abrí.

TN: Hola Damon, adelante.

Damon: ¿Cual es la ocasión tal especial que celebraremos hoy como para que te vistas así?

TN: ¿No me puedo ver guapa para mi novio?-Demonios, maldije para mis adentros, estaba pensando en voz alta.

Damon: ¿Qué dijiste?

TN: ¡Nada!

Damon(sonriendo picaramente): No, tu dijiste que yo era tu novio.

TN(sonrojada): Lo siento, pensé en voz alta.

Damon: Eso lo entiendo pero ¿Por qué dijiste que yo era tu novio, te gusto?

TN: Como crees, tu no me gustas para nada-Mentira, te amo- Solo me quede con la idea de como me salvaste hoy y me parecio la acción que cualquier novio hubiera echo-Otra mentira, soy una mentirosa-

Damon: Oh, okey ¿Qué comeremos?-Note cierta desilusión en su mirada pero preferí no decir nada y contestar su pregunta.

TN: Pues, ordene pizza

Damon: Que delicia, ¿Vemos televisión mientras comemos la deliciosa pizza que ordenaste?

TN: Claro

Damon actuó como si nada de lo anterior hubiera sucedido así que le seguí la corriente. Nos sentamos en el piso de sala, vimos televisión y estuvimos platicando todo el día pero ya eran las 9pm y me sentía agotada así que me despedí de Damon pero le pedí que por favor mañana me llevara a la escuela, el acepto y se marcho, yo me dirigí a mi cuarto a dormir.


	4. ¿Qué nos pasa?

/NARRA TN/

Me desperté a las 6:30 para que me diera tiempo de arreglarme porque hoy era mi primer día clases y Damon pasaría por mi a las 7:30 para que entrara a las 8. Me dirigí a la ducha no sin antes ver mi armario y escoger un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado de un color oscuro, un blusa blanca con los hombros caídos que tenia justo en el centro un cuervo, escogí mis converse negros y me dirigí directo a la ducha.

Me estaba bañando muy relajada pero cerré mis ojos y me imagine a Damon conmigo en la ducha, nuestros cuerpos completamente expuestos en contacto, la escena que mi mente creaba era demasiado perfecta y un tanto provocativa pero creo que mi imaginación supero los limites de la realidad porque creí sentir como unos brazos fuertes me rodeaban y el aroma tan característico de Damon inundaba mi nariz,-lo había tenido cerca unas 2 veces y ya tenia su aroma impregnado en la mente- me sobresalte y casi caigo al suelo pero logre mantener el equilibrio y aparte esos pensamientos de mi mente ¿Qué me pasa?¿Qué ah echo Damon conmigo que ahora lo necesito tanto y me lo imagino hasta en la ducha?. Salí de bañarme y me arregle, sin maquillaje y con el con el cabello algo desordenado pero muy lindo.

Baje y me prepare un desayuno, cereal nesquick para ser exactos. Espere a Damon mientras veía la Reina del Sur (escritora: esa serie me gusta mucho) y cuando sono el timbre fui a abrir como un rayo y me lleve la mejor de las sorpresas, mi sexy caballero llego para llevarme a la escuela, venia con su cabello negro todo despeinado pero se le veía genial ese estilo y una sorisa de lado adornaba su tan perfecto rostro.

Damon: ¿Lista para tu primer día de clases?

TN: Estoy más que lista

Damon: Entonces vamonos ya o llegaras tarde.

TN: De acuerdo.

Él me ofreció su brazo y lo acepte feliz, me condujo hasta el auto, me abrió la puerta para que me subiera, luego se subió él y nos fuimos.

/NARRA Damon/

Esta vez me levante a las 6:00 am para poder llegar a tiempo por TN para llevarla al instituto, es lo bueno de ser un vampiro, no tienes porque ir a la escuela. Me levante de la cama y me arregle.

Estaba frente al espejo y despeine mi cabello, me veía muy sexy, otra de las ventajas de ser un vampiro, no importa tener 500 años muerto, los años no te pasan a ti. Baje muy contento al sótano y tome una bolsa de sangre para el desayuno, O- (negativo), mi favorita, aunque la verdad extraño poder beber la sangre de la vena pero con eso de que ya cualquiera te puede matar eh decidido no tomar riesgos, más ahora que Elena es vampiro y no tiene mucho auto control, irónico en ese sentido es igual a mi hermanito San Stefan. Termine de tomar la sangre y me dirigí a la casa TN, eran las 7:20 cuando llegue así que llevaba 10 minutos de adelanto, tome mi forma de cuervo y observe como desayunaba su cereal mientras veía la tele, era una tipo novela, de esas a mi no me gustan pero la actriz principal si que era atractiva. Una vez dieron las 7:30 volví a tomar mi forma normal y toque el timbre, parece que TN salió disparada porque en menos de 5 segundos ya la tenia delante de mi con una gran y preciosa sonrisa surcando su rostro, me encantaba verla sonreí salude y le ofrecí mi brazo, ella lo acepto muy feliz y me di cuenta que cuando se lo ofrecí sus ojos se llenaron de un perfecto resplandor. La subí al auto y luego me subí yo. Fueron 15 minutos de viaje hasta el instituto, 15 minutos en los que no paramos de platicar y reír.

Llegamos al instituto, acompañe a TN hasta la entrada, muchas de las chicas susurraban cosas sobre mi,-las escuche gracias a mi super audición-como que darían lo que fuera por una noche conmigo,-lo que es entendible porque soy genial en la cama- que dejarían a sus novios por mi y que con mi cabello alborotado me veía muy sensual, note que TN veía a todas las chicas con una mirada venenosa que si hubieran sido navajas todas ya estarían muertas, pero ¿Por qué las miraba así, estaba celosa? Pero que demonios dices Damon Salvatore. Llegamos hasta la entrada principal y me despedí de TN dándole un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios, ella se sonrojo. Cuando estaba dándome la vuelta para irme escuche como la melodiosa voz de TN me llamaba.

TN: Damon, ¿Puedes venir a almorzar conmigo?

Damon(dándose la vuelta): Me encantaría almorzar contigo, solo dame tu horario para saber a que hora debo estar aquí y en que clase te puedo molestar con mensajes de texto.

TN (entregándole una copia de tu horario a Damon):Ten

Damon: ¿Con quien te toca historia?

TN: Con Alaric Saltzman ¿Por?

Damon: Oh con Ric, bueno entonces te texteare durante esa clase

TN: Tonto no tienes mi número de celular.

Damon:Entonces dámelo-Te toma por la cintura y se acerca peligrosamente a tus labios para susurrar sobre ellos-¿Oh me negaras la comunicación con mi princesa?

/NARRA TN/

Damon me tomo por la cintura y se acerco a mis labios, sentí como mi corazón latía a 100 kilómetros por hora, su respiración tibia acariciaba mis mejillas, cuantas ganas tenia de besarlo apasionadamente de fundir mis labios con los de él pero me contuve y saque mi celular para dictarle mi número.

TN: mi número es el 04455...

Damon: Ok, te texteare durante la clase de historia

TN: De acuerdo.

Damon se despidió de mi dándome nuevamente un beso en la comisura de los labios y se fue un poco decepcionado ¿Por qué? en fin, no le di gran importancia y me dirigí a mi casillero para guardar los libros que no ocuparía, unas chicas se colocaron a mi lado y comenzaron a platicar, al inicio no les di importancia hasta que mencionaron a Damon.

Chica1: Damon venia muy sexy hoy

Chica2: Ya lo se por eso lo invitare a la fiesta del lago.

Chica1: Pero esa fiesta es solo para alumnos, Allison

Allison: Eso ya lo se Nataly, pero recuerda que soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y puedo invitar a quien yo quiera

Nataly: Bueno si pero ¿Viste a la chica que venia con él?

Allison: No me preocupa ella porque no es competencia para mi y además si fueran novios se hubieran besado

Nataly: ¿Para que lo invitaras?

Allison: De verdad que tu no entiendes nada, lo invitare para poder verlo, charlar con él y por su puesto para verlo sin playera.

Nataly: Eres genial, seria todo un sueño verlo sin playera

Allison: Y con mucha suerte y un milagro lo besare

Nataly: No entiendo como es que no lo has besado

Allison: Ni yo lo entiendo pero ya vayámonos ya me aburrí de estar aquí

Ok lo admito tal fui una chismosa al escuchar su charla pero dijo que yo no era competencia así que asistiré a esa fiesta con Damon si o si. Sonó el timbre y me dirigí al salón historia, la clase apenas había comenzado cuando sentí como mi celular vibraba en mi bolsillo, lo saque a escondidas y era un mensaje de Damon.

/CONVERSACIÓN VÍA MENSAJES/

Damon: Hola ¿Te diviertes en tu clase de historia?

TN: Damon ¿Porqué me molestas durante la clase? Y si, estoy aburrida

Damon: Te avise que te textiaria durante tu clase de historia, tranquila deja que avance la clase y se te quitara el aburrimiento

TN: Eso espero, ahora deja de mandarme mensajes porque el profesor Saltzman me esta viendo.

Damon: Que aguafiestas. Bueno, bye te quiero

/FIN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN/

Alaric: Señorita Smith, ¿La interrumpo o quiere compartir algo con la clase?

TN: No profesor Saltzman

Alaric: Okey, sigamos donde nos quedamos.

Damon Salvatore casi me metes en problemas. Las clases pasaron lento y no dejaba de pensar en el "te quiero" de Damon, de acuerdo estoy loca por él.

/NARRA Damon/

Le dije "te quiero" a TN, sentí que era una verdad en extremo liberadora, debo de estar loco. Desde que le envie ese mensaje de texto estuve sumergido en mis pensamientos hasta que fue hora de irme para llegar a almorzar con TN

/NARRA TN/

Las clases terminaron y llego la hora del almuerzo, estaba guardando unas cosas en mi casillero cuando alguien me tapo los ojos

Damon: ¿Quien soy?

TN: Hmmm...Damon

Como dije, era Damon, me destapo los ojos y me giro, nos miramos directamente a los ojos, en los de él notaba una pequeña chispa de amor y deseo, quedamos en silencio, su respiración de nuevo acariciaba mis mejillas, estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro, la situación se torno seductora cuando Damon me acorralo entre su cuerpo y los casilleros- pero sin ser brusco -, la verdad no me incomodaba su cercanía, todo lo contrario, me encantaba sentir su cuerpo tan cercano al mio, pero de verdad me puse incomoda cuando me percate que todos en el pasillo nos observaban.

TN: Damon, por favor aléjate, todos nos ven

Damon: Claro, lo siento no sabia lo que hacia.

TN: No te preocupes,-de verdad que no te preocupes, me encanto que me tuvieras acorralada. Pensé para mis adentros-si llegaste.

Damon: Claro que llegue, no te dejaría plantada.

TN: Okey, vamos a la cafetería

Damon: Yo te sigo.

Tome a Damon de la mano, sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo y lo jale hasta la cafetería, una vez llegamos yo escogí una mesa y Damon fue por la comida, mientras iba por ella cada chica que hay se encontraba seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada y no pude evitar mandarles una mirada asesina a cada una de ellas y claro yo tampoco le quite los ojos de encima a Damon para evitar que cualquier chica se lo quisiera apirañar, estoy vuelta loca en celos, él llego a la mesa donde me encontraba y coloco una bandeja con comida deliciosa delante de mi, conversamos de todo pero cuando llegamos al postre las cosas se pusieron como en el pasillo, seductoras y algo tensas.

Damon: Ten, prueba esto (te da en la boca una fresa con crema batida)

TN(degustando la fresa): Mmm...Esta deliciosa, jamás las había probado así

Damon:¿Cómo que jamás las habías probado así?, oh espera tienes algo aquí

Damon coloco su dedo pulgar en la comisura izquierda de mis labios y limpio la crema batida que tenia para después llevarse el dedo a la boca, ese fue un gesto de lo más seductor.

TN: Okey te toca a ti

Le di a Damon una fresa en la boca y la mordió de una manera tan sexy y provocativa que hasta envidie a esa suertuda fresa. Terminamos de almorzar y nos pusimos a platicar hasta que sonó la campana.

Damon: De acuerdo, regreso por ti a la salida

TN: Okey.

Me despedí de Damon y me fui a clases, el día paso lento pero por fin sonó la campana, salí corriendo del salón y me dirigí a la entrada principal donde note que esa tal Allison tenia a Damon acorralado, molestándolo, así que me acerque a ellos.

TN: Hola Damon

Damon: ¡Hola TN! Adiós Allison

Allison(mirándote de manera mezquina): Si, adiós no te olvides de ir a la fiesta

TN: ¿Fiesta, que fiesta?

Damon: Hey tranquila, Allison me invito a la fiesta en el lago porque como el día de mañana no se porque tonta razón se cancelan las clases los alumnos decidieron hacer esa fiesta.

TN: Tienes que ir porque no quiero asistir sola

Damon: Si tu vas yo voy.

TN: Genial, te quiero.

Note que cuando dije "te quiero" un pequeño resplandor emergió en los ojos de Damon, me alegre por eso. Caminamos hacia el auto y nos subimos, Damon me llevo a casa, una vez hay, le pregunte algo que puede parecer tonto pero de mucha utilidad para mañana.

TN: ¿Cual es tu color favorito?

Damon: Oh bueno prefiero el negro pero si tuviera que elegir otro color seria el rojo sangre o el turquesa ¿Por?

TN: Por nada, solo curiosidad.

Damon: okey si tu lo dices, paso por ti a la una para ir a la fiesta

TN: Okey, bye.

Me despedí de Damon, entre a mi casa, cerré la puerta y subí como rayo a mi cuarto para ver los trajes de baño que tenia, ninguno era negro ni rojo, solo tenia de color turquesa pero algo es algo, era un traje de baño muy sexy con el que de seguro atraería las miradas de todos mañana pero la única mirada que quería sobre mi era la de Damon, termine de alistar mis cosas para mañana y me fui a dormir.

/NARRA Damon/

TN me dijo "te quiero", cuando lo dijo una gran dicha me invadió y fue mayor a cualquier otra que hubiera sentido en mis 500 años como vampiro, me pidió que fuera con ella a la fiesta en el lago, claro que yo acepte feliz de la vida porque podría mostrarle a TN mi abdomen bien trabajado y seria un show prácticamente para TN porque ese día como los anteriores seré completamente de ella. ¡¿ QUÉ DEMONIOS ME HAS ECHO TN SMITH QUE AHORA SOLO QUIERO SER TUYO Y QUE TU SEAS MÍA ?! NO TE PUEDO SACAR DE MI MENTE y por más que trate de negarlo no puedo, el gran Damon Salvatore se volvió a enamorar rápidamente pero estoy más que seguro de que esta vez valdrá la pena.


	5. Chapter 5

/NARRA TN/

Hoy no me levante tan temprano ya que Damon vendría por mi a la 1:00 pm así que me desperté a las 11:00 am para terminar de alistarme, solo necesitaba meter unas toallas de baño y bloqueador solar para evitar quemarme con el Sol porque mi piel es muy sensible al los rayos ultravioletas eso es algo que detesto de mi. Me meti a bañar, cuando sali me coloque mi traje de baño pero antes de ponerme el vestido sobre este, me mire en el espejo, de verdad que me veía sexy, ya conforme con el resultado de como me veía me coloque un vestido de playa color blanco con lineas color turquesa, me veía muy linda, de seguro dejaría a Damon boquiabierto cuando me viera. El resto del tiempo que me sobraba puse música a un volumen con el que pudiera escuchar si tocaban la puerta, me puse a bailar hasta que sonó el timbre, baje a abrir y como siempre mi caballero llego puntual, se quedo extaciado cuando me vio, justo la reacción que esperaba, ahora quería ver como se quedaría cuando me viera con el traje de baño.

Damon: Te vez...Te vez preciosa, muy adecuado para la ocasión.

TN: Gracias, ¿Donde tienes tu traje de baño?

Damon: Preciosa, lo traigo puesto para que solo al llegar me quite la playera y quede listo para nadar contigo

TN: Okey ¿Nos vamos?

Damon: Como la señorita ordene

Él hizo una reverencia ante mi, tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta el auto, esta vez venia descapotado. Condujo hasta el lago de Mistic Falls, quedaba algo lejos pero no me molesto porque venia con Damon y cada segundo que paso con él es el mejor segundo de mi vida, cuando llegamos el se bajo primero y me abrió la puerta.

TN: Ve a buscar un lugar entre tanta gente, yo me quitare el vestido porque debajo tengo mi traje de baño.

Damon: Okey ¿Quieres que suba el techo del auto?

TN: si no es mucha molestia

Damon: Claro que no.

Se acerco al auto y subió el techo de este para que yo me quitara el vestido sin las miradas acosadoras de todos los chicos, él se alejo para buscar un lugar en la playa como le pedí, me quite el vestido y me disponía a salir del auto pero me agarro la inseguridad de salir con un bikini tan provocativo y atraer miradas indeseadas pero me arme de valor y salí, como me lo imaginaba todos los chicos voltearon a verme, me apresure para llegar con Damon, a su lado me sentía segura y estando junto a él todos los chicos dejaban de mirarme, en el transcurso de mi recorrido para llegar junto a mi caballero de armadura negra escuche muchos comentarios asquerosos sobre mi lo que hizo que me arrepintiera de haberme puesto este traje de baño, cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de él me detuve en seco y lo llame.

TN: Damon, voltea.

Damon: ¿Qué sucede TN?

Cuando me miro se quedo boquiabierto, justo la reacción que esperaba, sus hermosos ojos se abrieron como platos y camino con un paso apresurado hasta llegar conmigo .

Damon: Te vez mucho mejor sin el vestido.

TN (sonrojada): Muchas gracias

Damon (mirandote de arriba a abajo): ¿Es un pircing lo que mis ojos ven en tu ombligo?

TN: Si, me lo puse cuando cumplí 16.

Damon: Mejor ven conmigo para que eso idiotas dejen de desnudarte con la mirada.

TN: Claro y seria muy cómodo que me dejaran de mirar.

Damon me rodeo la cintura con uno de sus brazos para que estuviera cerca de él, llegamos a donde él logro encontrar un lugar y uno perfecto, saque una de las toallas de la maleta que llevaba y la coloque en el suelo para recostarme, así que mientras la acomodaba en el suelo estaba de espaldas a Damon pero cuando me di la vuelta me lleva la sorpresa de mi vida, Damon se estaba quitando la playera delante de mi, tenia un cuerpo, ufff, increíble, su abdomen estaba bien trabajado, su pecho se veía fornido, su espalda ancha y masculina, sus brazos fuertes y protectores, en fin era un sueño de hombre, parece que fue tallado en mármol por los mismos dioses griegos, estaba que babeaba con esa escena pero todo en mi mente se esfumo cuando escuche unos leves suspiros. ¡Todas las chicas tenían sus teléfonos afuera y le tomaban fotos a mi hombre!, bueno no mi hombre pero eh pasado tanto tiempo con él que ya siento que me pertenece, las chicas seguian sacandole fotos por lo que tome cartas en el asunto, me acerque por atras de él y le tape los ojos.

TN: ¿Quien soy?

Damon: Ya se que eres tu TN

TN: Que aburrido eres Damon

Damon: Ah ¿Tu crees que soy aburrido? ¿Veamos que tan aburrido soy después de esto?

Damon me sujeto con una mano la espalda y con otra la parte trasera de las rodillas, me cargo como si fuera damisela en apuros, corrió por el muelle que estaba hay y salto al agua junto conmigo.

TN: ¿Qué te sucede?-dije entre risas

Damon: Te demostré que Damon Salvatore no es alguien aburrido

Yo aun estaba siendo cargada por él, soltó mis piernas y coloque mi brazos alrededor de su cuello como si lo fuera a besar, la distancia entre nosotros se hizo más corta, cuando estábamos a punto de tener ese rose inevitable entre nuestros labios, los dos sonreímos, él de forma torcida y yo con una pequeña sonrisa, entonces sucedió, nuestros labios por fin se unieron, todo inicio con un ritmo lento pero poco a poco la intensidad entre nosotros fue creciendo, yo abrí mi boca para dejarle el paso libre a la lengua de Damon, cuando esta entro recorrió toda mi cavidad bucal y me lengua fue a su encuentro comenzando una sensual danza entre ellas, nuestros labios se movían al mismo ritmo, coordinados a la perfección, había besado a todos mis ex-novios y eran besos normales pero Damon convertía el besar en un arte, era un besador experto, sabía como volverte loca de deseo con tan solo rosar levemente tus labios con los de él. Ya no lo puedo ocultar, amo a Damon más que a nadie.

/NARRA Damon/

La bese, bese a TN, la verdad era el mejor beso de toda mi existencia, sabía besar a la perfección, no era como esas chicas que exageraban con el beso, ella movía sus labios a un ritmo lento y eso simplemente me encanto, cuando su lengua y la mía se encontraron comenzaron una sensual danza en la que se acariciaban la una a la otra, nuestros labios se movían al mismo ritmo, con paciencia y amor, disfrutando cada segundo que durara ese beso tan perfecto y estar en el agua solo lo mejoro, convirtió el ambiente en algo romántico, por una vez desconecte todos mis sentidos del exterior y los concentre solo en ella, con ayuda de mi Poder amplifique mi sentido del tacto y eso fue magnifico, sentía como si cada rose de su piel con la mía fueran millones de caricias a la vez. Sus suaves y delicadas tomaron mi cabello con gentileza y lo acariciaron, después descendieron a mi nuca y me atrajo más hacia ella para profundizar el beso, yo la tome con gentileza de la espalda y también la atraje más hacia mi, levanto sus piernas y rodeo mi cintura con ellas, luego de unos minutos que parecieron simples segundos nos separamos para que con tan solo una mirada supiéramos que fue lo que el otro sintió con ese beso pero al notar que ninguno de los dos hablaba decidí hablar primero.

Damon: Dame una oportunidad, una oportunidad de hacerte feliz.

TN: Damon, no era necesario que me pidieras una oportunidad creo que con ese beso te eh demostrado que la tienes.

Damon: Solo quería confirmar y decirte que te amo.

TN: Yo también te amo y mucho

Me llenaba de vida al escuchar esas palabras, pensé que mi corazón jamás volvería a latir y ya no lo puedo ocultar más, no con ella, la amo más que a nada en este mundo, daría mi vida con tal de que ella fuera feliz y no importaría que los siglos pasaran, para mi siempre sería así. Nos quedamos otro rato en el agua mientras estábamos nadando uno al lado del otro, jamás me había divertido tanto, después nos volvimos a besar, me estoy volviendo adicto a sus labios.

/EN LA PLAYA/

Caroline: Esto no le gustara para nada a Elena

Bonnie: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Caroline: ¿No viste como se puso ese día en el Grill? si así se puso cuando solo estaban charlando no quiero ni imaginar que sucederá cuando vea esto, de verdad que no le gustara.

Elena(llegando junto a sus amigas): ¿Qué no me gustara?(voltea a ver donde Damon y tu se están besando) Esa lo esta besando, esa la pagaran y caro, ambos.

Caroline: Elena, por favor relájate, no pasa nada

Elena: ¡¿Cómo que no pasa nada, no ves como se besan como si hoy fuera el ultimo día de sus vidas?! Damon Salvatore me pertenece, a mi y a nadie más, no dejare que una cualquiera llegue y me lo quite en un parpadeo.

Bonnie: Elena, Damon no es nada tuyo porque recuerda que escogiste a Stefan sobre él, déjalo ser feliz

Elena: Tu cállate Bonnie Bennet, tal vez con Damon no tenga ningún tipo de relación pero aun así el me pertenece y no lo dejare ser feliz si no es conmigo

Caroline: No le hables así a Bonnie, creo que lo tuyo con Damon se convirtió en un capricho porque estabas tan acostumbrada a que los 2 tuvieran todo su atención en ti que no soportas que alguien te quite la atención de Damon, sientes que es competencia.

Elena: Cállense, ambas, dejen me voy a relajar y luego hablamos.

Elena se alejo molesta pero no para relajarse sino para pensar en como vengarse de TN por quitarle la atención de Damon.

/EN OTRA PARTE DE LA COSTA DEL LAGO/

Allison: ¿Así que TN te gusta jugar con fuego y conseguir enemigos? Te felicito porque te has ganado una enemiga.

Allison se fue a su auto y tomo unas tijeras, se acerco sin que nadie la viera a la maleta donde tenias guardado tu vestido y con ayuda de las tijeras lo desgarro sin que nadie se diera cuenta para después volver a dejarlo en la maleta ya todo destrozado.

/NARRA Elena/

Se estaban besando delante de mis narices sin que les importara que todos los vieran pero ya me las pagaran, más TN por venir a este pueblo a quitarme a Damon, Caroline tiene razón, tan solo es un capricho mio pero no dejare que Damon se me escape porque algún día puedo volver a correr peligro y si ya no me ama, Stefan no podrá hacer mucho por salvarme, me eh convertido en alguien más egoísta desde que pase tiempo con Khaterine pero la verdad no me importa porque me siento bien, me siento poderosa y esta noche TN morirá oh por lo menos le meteré a Damon un susto que jamás, en toda su eternidad olvidara.

/EN EL LAGO, NARRA TN/

TN: Creo que mejor ya nos salimos porque me arrugare como pasa si sigo aquí

Damon: Coma la señorita ordene

Ya estaba muy cerca de salir del lago cuando unos fuertes brazos me cargaron nuevamente como si pareciera damisela en apuros, ambos reímos a carcajadas, ya cerca del lugar que teníamos reservado Damon me bajo así que me dirigí a la maleta que lleve donde venían unas toallas de baño y de una de las laterales saque el protector solar, Damon estaba recostado encima de una toalla al lado de la mía tomando el sol con sus lentes Ray-Ban color negro puestos, se veía muy sexy, tengo un novio sexy. Me acerque hasta él.

TN: Damon ¿Me puedes poner protector solar en la espalda? No me quiero quemar.

Damon(enderezándose): Claro, solo siéntate para que te lo ponga.

Hice caso a lo que me dijo y me senté delante de él entre sus fuertes piernas, coloque mi cabello a un costado para que me pusiera el protector, cuando sus manos tocaron mi piel sentí una sensación de relajación y comenzó a untarme el protector solar por toda la espalda cuidando de cubrir cada rincón, mientras me lo aplicaba me daba como un masaje para relajarme; llego un momento en el que deje de sentir sus manos en mi espalda y estaba dispuesta a levantarme pero comencé a sentir como unos labios depositaban delicadamente besos por toda mi espalda y hombros, una extraña pero placentera sensación me recorrió, pero la verdad se tornaba algo incomodo que hiciera eso delante de todos, tome la decisión de levantarme pero Damon rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me mantuvo sentada sin despegar ni un segundo sus labios de mi espalda, no se como es que tome la decisión de no dar pelea, tal vez porque me hacia delirar de placer con cada beso que me daba, se mantuvo así por unos minutos para después dejar mi espalda y dirigirse a besar mi cuello, pensé que se quedaría así otra vez pero solo deposito unos besos y ascendió hasta mi oreja donde mordisqueo con suavidad el pómulo para después susurrarme.

Damon: TN, si supieras lo que provocas en mi con ese traje de baño puesto creerías que soy un total pervertido, toda tu me hace volverme loco de placer, deseo, lujuria pero más que otra cosa, amor. Quiero tener tus labios contra los míos, sentir tus labios presionados en mi cuello, quiero que seas mía para siempre.

TN: Seré tuya para siempre porque no voy a dejarte ir por nada del mundo, aunque cada chica fácil te ponga el ojo encima no pienso dejarte ir.

Cuando por fin dijo algo solo logro que me volviera aun más loca de placer, yo TN Smith estaba provocando todas esas sensaciones en un solo chico y resulta que él no me queria dejar ir, me quería solo para él, cada palabra que surgió de su dulce boca solo lograba que me enamorara más de él pero esas palabras no fueron mentiras porque notaba en cada una de ellas un tono de completa sinceridad, en cada beso que me dio sentía como estaban cargados de lujuria, deseo, pasión pero más que nada AMOR, me encantaba sentir sus labios contra mi piel, sus caricias, su calor que lograba que me sintiera segura, como si nada me pudiera lastimar. Me soltó, dejándome completamente libre de su agarre pero yo no me quería separar de él así que me recoste a su lado y coloque mi cabeza en su pecho, el me rodeo con uno de sus brazos y así nos quedamos un rato mientras conversábamos de tonterías, así nos quedamos un buen rato hasta que escuchamos la voz de una de las chicas que hablaba por el alto parlante.

Caroline: Okey, gracias a todos por venir, espero se esten devirtiendo mucho, bueno ya que todos estamos aquí ¿Qué les parece si ponemos un poco de música?

Multitud: ¡Si!

Caroline: Okey, no quiero que nadie se quede sentado sin bailar porque voy por ustedes por las orejas, en unos minutos llegara el DJ así que no se desesperen.

Damon y yo reímos por la amenaza tan infantil de la chica pero se nos estaba acercando junto con su , eran las chicas que venian con la víbora de Elena ¿Para que vendran hacia aca?

Caroline: Hey Damon, ¿Nos presentas a tu amiga?

Damon: Caroline ella no es mi amiga, es mi novia- se acerco a mi y deposito un dulce beso en mis labios.

Caroline: Oh bueno como sea, presentala porque no puede pasar todo el ciclo escolar y todas las fiestas solo conmigo

Damon: De acuerdo, TN la rubia estilo barbie es Caroline Forbes y la chica con fachada de paranoica es Bonnie Bennet, chicas ella es TN Smith

Bonnie: Hey, yo no tengo fachada de paranoica pero Caroline si parece barbie.

Caroline: Gracias pero mejor no me ayudes, bueno a lo que vinimos ¿TN nos podemos llevar a Damon un segundito? de verdad que es algo muy importante porque si no creeme que no te lo quito.

TN: Claro, pero me lo traes completito

Caroline: Claro que te lo traigo completo, ni que me lo fuera a comer

TN: Nunca se sabe, nunca se sabe

Caroline: Tienes razón, gracias en unos minutos te lo traemos.

Asentí con la cabeza y vi como Damon, Caroline y Bonnie se alejaban de donde estábamos, le estaban diciendo algo que parece que lo enojo y mucho porque se agarro el cabello con tal fuerza que pensé que se lo arrancaría de un tirón, luego me señalo y parece que le seguían diciendo algo pero eso no relajo a Damon tan solo lo molesto más ¿Me pregunto que le habrán dicho? Escuche como algo sonaba en la maleta, me acerque y saque de una de las laterales mi celular, era un mensaje de mi hermano Harry, no me moleste en responderle porque si en mis otros días aquí no se molesto en llamarme no le respondería un mensaje de texto, luego me llego otro mensaje pero este era de mi mejor amiga Samanta, obvio a ella si le conteste pero estaba tan distraída que choque con una chica.

TN: Oh lo lamento tanto, no fue mi intención, venia distraida

Chica: No te preocupes, soy Kate Stevenson, mucho gusto

TN: Hola Kate, soy TN Smith

Kate: Si de echo nos toca historia juntas y también te ubique porque eres la novia de Damon

TN: ¿Cómo sabes que somos novios?

Kate: Porque no se ve que seas una facil como todas esas y porque digamos que él jamás se porta tan tierno con alguien.

TN: Entonces me considero una chica afortunada por el echo de que sea tierno conmigo

Kate: Pues dentro de que cabe si pero yo no me sentiria tan afortunada porque con que seas la novia de él le bloqueas la oportunidad de tener por lo menos una noche con el codisiado Damon Salvatore a las demás chicas y eso, en esta escuela puede significar tu muerte más por Allison

TN: ¿Por qué más por Allison?

Kate: Porque es una de las más populares del instituto, todos los chicos la consideran sexy y Damon ni siquiera se fijo en ella.

TN: Bueno aun así no me preocupa ella porque si mientras Damon estaba soltero jamás se fijo en ella no veo porque ah de fijarse en ella cuando ya estamos juntos.

Kate: Cierto pero creo que mejor yo ya me voy porque tu novio viene en esta dirección, adiós TN

TN: Adiós Kate

Damon llego por atrás y me abrazo rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos de una forma muy tierna

Damon: ¿Quien era ella?

Me lo pregunto mientras depositava dulces y suaves besos en mi cuello, en tan poco tiempo ya me estoy acostumbrado a que haga eso.

TN: una nueva amiga

Damon: Que bueno, pero recuerda que eres mía y no te compartiré más de la cuenta con nadie.

TN: Eso creo que para todos en este lugar a quedado más que claro porque ningún chico ya voltea a verme, gracias al cielo

Damon: Ya no te ven porque saben que eres mía y lo que es mio no dejo que nadie lo vea oh lo toque.

TN: Que tierno.

Damon: Ya se que soy muy tierno pero Caroline quiere que cuando pongan la música bailemos y le dije que si porque a mi me encanta bailar y quiero demostrarte mis pasos más sexys

TN: En ese caso no me negare a bailar contigo.

Una leve risa salio de los labios de Damon, me di la vuelta para que quedáramos cara a cara y le di un tierno beso en los labios pero la música comenzó a sonar y nos interrumpio, luego escuchamos la voz de Caroline.

Caroline: Ya esta aqui el DJ para poner la música, si quieren escuchar una canción en especial pidanla y Damon Salvatore no olvides lo que te pedi, comienza a bailar cuando desees.

Escuche un wuuu de todas las chicas de la playa, eso hizo que sintiera rabia y celos, Caroline queria que mi novio bailara sexy delante de todas las chicas del lugar, estaba por decir algo pero la voz de Damon me interrumpio

Damon: Caroline no olvides que el gran Damon Salvatore ya no es soltero así que para la única que bailare sexy es para mi perfecta novia, si las demás tienes la suerte de ver mi show que bueno pero no subiré a ese lugar para bailar.

No pude evitar sonreír victoriosa al ver la cara de desepcion de todas las chicas, bese a mi Damon en los labios de una forma muy tierna, deje sus labios por un momento y mire a Caroline, ella entendio bajo de la plataforma donde estaba el DJ y el equipo de sonido y la música comenzo a sonar.

TN: Gracias por dejarla en su lugar.

Damon: No hay porque pero todo lo que dije es verdad, si le voy a bailar sexy a alguien sera a ti.

Damon capturo mis labios en un beso apasionado. Después de unos segundos nos separamos, tomo mi mano y me llevo a bailar. La música sonaba y Damon se movia al mismo ritmo sensualmente mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mio, ahora entendía porque todas querían que bailara, no solo sabía besar sino también bailar.

Estuvimos toda la tarde bailando y riendo, para cuando callo la noche y la luna ya brillaba, me dio mucho frío así que fui a buscar mi vestido pero para mi sorpresa, cuando abri la maleta estaba todo destrozado, no me lo podia poner así, estaba poniendome como loca pero Damon llego a mi lado para darme un beso pero se detuvo al notar el estado de mi vestido.

Damon: ¿Qué demonios le paso a tu vestido?

TN: No lo se, solo abri la maleta y ya estaba así, lo peor es que tengo frío y no me traje muda de ropa

Damon: Hey tranquila porque Damon Salvatore siempre tiene un plan. Ten

Damon me dio su camisa, me la puse y me quedaba muy grande pero si quiera ya no tendría frío

TN: me queda muy grande.

Damon: Te quedara muy grande pero te vez muy sexy

Reí ante su comentario, me estaba dirigiendo de regreso a la fiesta pero Damon tomo mi muñeca.

Damon: No regresemos, mejor vamos a dar un paseo

TN: ¿De noche? Debes de estar loco

Damon: Estoy loco, pero loco por ti, vamos dudo que quieras que de nuevo este cerca de esas chicas

TN: Bueno y la verdad ya estaba molesta y celosa de que te estuvieran comiendo con la mirada.

Damon sonrió, me tomo la mano y me llevo lejos de la fiesta para después entrelazar nuestro dedos como si fueramos una pareja de recien casados. Todo estaba perfecto pero de pronto se escucho un ruido de entre la maleza.

/NARRA Elena/

Al fin, los tórtolos se estaban alejando de la fiesta esa era la oportunidad que esperaba, destruiría su pequeña burbuja de amor para dejarles a los dos muy claro que lo que quiero lo consigo, de verdad que ahora me parezco más a Khaterine de lo que creí seguí con mi velocidad vampirica, cuidando de no hacer ni un solo ruidito, cuando por fin estaban lo bastante lejos como para que nadie escuchara a TN gritar hice un ruido entre la maleza que llamo al instante la atención de la parejita.

TN: ¿Qué fue eso?-La muy tonta se asusto por eso pero la expresión de Damon denotaba preocupación, de seguro Caroline y Bonnie le advirtieron.

Damon: Quédate aquí veré que es

TN: Ok.

Aproveche que Damon se adentro entre la maleza para sorprender a TN por la espalda y Damon no pudiera escucharla.

Elena: hola TN

TN: Ahh, me espantaste Elena. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Elena: No vas a gritar ni a emitir ningún sonido

Use la compulsión y la mordí, su sangre sabía delicioso pero me obligue a detenerme, no podía matarla, Damon tenia que ver como la mordia y luego se desangraba. Después unos cuantos minutos Damon regreso al lugar donde había dejado sola a TN pero al no verla su expresión cambio a una preocupación increíble que jamás había visto en él pero eso no logro que me detuviera tan solo incito que completara mi advertencia que parecía más venganza que otra cosa.

Damon: ¡TN, TN contéstame! ¡¿Donde estas?!

Elena: ¿Buscabas esto?

Damon: Elena suéltala, ella no te hizo nada.

Elena: Yo creo que no, si no eres mio no seras de nadie.

Antes de que Damon reaccionara mordí a TN justo en la yugular logrando que su sangre saliera a borbotones, me estaba degustando con el delicioso sabor de la sangre pero Damon me arranco del cuello de TN tirándome al suelo para clavarme una rama en el estomago.

Damon: Te dije que no la tocaras porque te juro que la protejere de ti y de cualquier otro con mi vida, eres una maldita víbora.

Damon tomo a TN en sus brazos y desaparecieron a velocidad vampirica del lugar, yo me quede en el suelo retorciéndome del dolor, Damon me clavo la rama en el lugar perfecto, pero claro era Damon Salvatore, el sabía pelear muy bien y no me sorprende, sus años como vampiro deben servir de algo.

/NARRA Damon/

Increíble, Elena la mordió pero yo por idiota de dajarla sola, si no lo ubiera echo en este momento no estaria metido en esta situacion. La lleve hasta mi habitación, la recoste en mi cama y mordi mi muñeca para darle mi sangre curarla, al inicio se estaba negando pero la obligue a beberla, deje que bebiera la suficiente porque una vez que la obligue ya no se quería detener pero aparte mi muñeca y limpie su boca con una toalla, iba a dejarla durmiendo pero vi como estaba, con la playera que le preste llena de sangre y de seguro el traje de baño se estaba poniendo incomodo. Fui a mi ropero para sacar unos boxers y una playera para cambiarle la ropa pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo me arepenti porque la vería desnuda, claro que quería verla de esa forma pero solo que ella estuviera consiente y dispuesta así que llame apoyo, traducción a Caroline y Bonnie

/LLAMADA TELEFÓNICA DE CAROLINE Y DAMON/

Caroline: ¿Damon, que sucede donde estan tu y TN?

Damon: De eso quería hablarte, TN esta inconsciente en mi casa y necesito tu ayuda y la de Bonnie. Cuando lleguen les explico.

Caroline: De acuerdo, vamos para halla.

Damon: Gracias Caroline.

Caroline: No hay de que.

/FIN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN./

/EN EL LAGO, NARRADOR INDEPENDIENTE/

Caroline: Bonnie tenemos que irnos a la casa Salvatore, Damon necesita de nuestra ayuda

Bonnie: ¿Por qué, que paso?

Caroline: No lo se, dijo que cuando llegáramos nos explicaría todo pero debe ser algo serio porque se le escuchaba muy preocupado.

Bonnie: De acuerdo, vayámonos.

Caroline y Bonnie se fueron a la mansión Salvatore sin saber que era el favor y la preocupación de Damon.

/EN LA MANSIÓN SALVATORE, NARRADOR INDEPENDIENTE/

Caroline y Bonnie (entrando como desesperadas): ¡Damon!

Damon (apareciendo en la sala): Chicas gracias por haber venido, necesito que me hagan un favor un tanto extraño pero créanme que necesito que ustedes lo hagan y luego les explico todo.

Bonnie: ¿Cuál es el favor Damon?

Damon: vengan conmigo

Damon guío a las amigas hasta su habitación donde ambas vieron como TN dormía profundamente pero la playera que traía estaba llena de sangre.

Damon: Chicas tranquilas, yo no le hice nada se los juro pero necesito que le pongan la ropa que esta sobre la cama.

Caroline: ¿Por qué no lo haces tu?

Damon: Porque la quiero ver desnuda, si, pero quiero que ella este consiente y dispuesta cuando eso suceda, solo en ese momento quiero conocer su cuerpo sin ropa y ustedes fueron las unicas que se me ocurrieron para ayudarme

Bonnie(suspirando): Esta bien

Caroline: ¿Cómo que esta bien?

Bonnie: Vamos Caroline es el primer favor que pide de forma cordial y el favor no es para su beneficio.

Caroline: De acuerdo solo porque Bonnie tiene razón

Damon: Gracias chicas pero por favor no le digan a nadie que me estaba portando gentil con ustedes.

Bonnie: No le diremos a nadie.

Caroline y Bonnie entraron en el cuarto donde TN dormía y con mucho cuidado cambiaron sus prendas sin que ella se diera cuenta. Luego de unos cuantos minutos salieron al pasillo para ir a la sala donde Damon les explicaria todo.

Caroline: Ya le cambiamos la ropa, fue dificil pero lo logramos

Damon: Gracias.

Bonnie: Ahora explicanos que fue lo que sucedio como para que TN acabara bañada en sangre.

Damon les explico todo con detalle al par de amigas que con cada palabra que Damon decia se preocupaban más y más por el comportamiento tan extraño de Elena, durante el relato las amigas se dieron cuenta de que cuando Damon mencionaba el nombre de Elena en sus ojos había una gran chispa de rabia pero cuando mencionaba lo que Elena le hizo a TN en sus ojos habia tristeza y preocupación como si estuviera reviviendo el momento en el que Elena mordio TN, una y otra vez en su cabeza, por ese tipo de brillo en sus ojos se dieron cuenta que de verdad Damon Salvatore se enamoro completamente de TN y, por ese brillo lograban ver la humanidad que Damon aun conservaba pero ocultaba con gran destreza pero no dijeron nada porque sabían que podría incomodar al vampiro y hacer que esa pequeña parte humana que sin querer estaba aflorando volviera a ser oculta. Luego de algunos minutos de estar escuchando atentamente el relato las amigas se fueron dejando a Damon solo pero él no se quedo en la sala, se fue a su habitación a dormir un poco, necesitaba descansar después de semejante susto.

En cuanto entro no pudo evitar notar como su princesa dormia tan profunda y placenteramente echa bolita entre las cobijas de algodón y las sabanas de seda tratando de calentarse porque era una noche fría en Mistic Falls lo cual no era normal pero Damon no le dio gran importancia a eso, estaba concentrado mirando a su princesa, parecía un ángel mientras dormía, Damon se quito toda la ropa quedando solo en bóxer y se metió debajo de las cobijas con TN para brindarle calor, la abrazo por la espalda y la temblorosa chica se quedo quieta y se pego más al cuerpo del vampiro, Damon sintió dentro de si como su humanidad salía a flote cuando estaba con TN, eso le asustaba porque no queria volver a salir lastimado, su mente se lo repetía una y otra vez recordando el momento que Katherine y Elena prefirieron a otro y le rompieron el corazón, pero su corazón le decía a gritos que no tuviera miedo, que esta vez sería diferente, su mente sedio ante el deseo y las palabras del corazón pero le dio paso a un nuevo temor, el echo de que él era un vampiro y era ella una humana y podría salir lastimada tanto física como emocionalmente, física porque Damon podía perder el control y succionarle la sangre hasta matarla, emocionalmente porque Damon temía decir algo erróneo, lastimarla y perderla para siempre, su corazón volvió a hablar obligandole a olvidar lo emocional porque este le ayudaría a escoger las palabras correctas, su mente volvió a hablar haciéndole recordar que era un vampiro, una maquina de matar y ella era una humana que era tan delicada como una rosa, el corazón de Damon estaba peleando contra su mente tratando de obtener el control de las acciones del vampiro, pasaron unos minutos y Damon se quedo profundamente dormido aun abrazado a su princesa pero sin imaginarse la gran batalla que se libraba dentro de él, entre su corazón y su mente, luchando por ver quien tenia la razón y quien manejaría el futuro de la pareja, pero esa batalla tendría que ganarla uno y rápido porque una nueva amenaza se acerca y su objetivo sera destruir todo a su paso y matar al amor del vampiro, TN.


End file.
